


Poetry of Spones

by DazVoran



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Katra, M/M, Seleya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazVoran/pseuds/DazVoran
Summary: (The translation was made by Google translator, don't be strict to the clumsiness of my English, I just started to study it and it’s still very bad in it. I tried to convey this as closely as possible in meaning.)
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Poetry of Spones

**Author's Note:**

> (The translation was made by Google translator, don't be strict to the clumsiness of my English, I just started to study it and it’s still very bad in it. I tried to convey this as closely as possible in meaning.)

I can't drive you out of myself:  
Don't hide in silence, don't go into the sunset.  
You can't die, you can't disappear!  
I can't stand the space, the heart can't save.

Without you, the south is north, Earth is not a home!  
Stars shine into a gloomy void.  
Without you, illogicality prosper all around  
And longing reigns on the bridge.

Without you, I disappeared into the abyss of grief  
And I'm lying in a half-dead layer.  
Don't go where no one has gone before!  
Don't look for fascination in that.

I can’t hide in myself, I can’t sleep without dreams  
Only the decision in delirium is seen:  
The essence calls back to Seleya,  
Where will I find you again!

-‐-------------------------------------------------------------  
Мне тебя не вытравить из себя,  
Не спрятаться в тишину, в закат не уйти.  
Умирать тебе, исчезать никак нельзя!  
Мне пространства не вынести, сердце не спасти.

Без тебя юг - что север, Земля - не дом!  
Звёзды светят в мрачную пустоту.  
Без тебя алогичность цветёт кругом  
И тоска господствует на мосту.

Без тебя я в пучине горя пропал  
И лежу полумёртвым пластом.  
Не иди туда, где никто не ступал!  
Не ищи очарованность в том.

Мне в себе не укрыться, без снов не уснуть  
Только видится решение в бреду:  
На Селею взывает сущность вернуть,  
Где тебя я вновь обрету!


End file.
